Pieces
by Kikedy Lil'Monsta
Summary: Can Pepper deal with Tony's feelings for her?


_**Pieces**_- a Song-Fanfiction

Song by Chris Norman "Send a sign to my heart"

I own nothing!

Summary: Can Pepper deal with Tony's feelings for her?

Why hasn't she told him the truth? Now she has lost everything because of her damned fear. He was gone. He had left her here with the now broken dream of him being the one healing her tortured soul. She slowly slides down the wall, crying.

He was walking through the dark streets with no clear destination. He thought of what had just happened- thought it all over again. This evening he had taken all his courage to finally tell her his true feelings for her.

_"When you broke the promise of love. I'll told you we were through. But there's still a pain inside me."_

He had kissed her. And first she leant into the kiss, answering it. But suddendly she pushed him away, almost shouted that he should leave her- and with all his broken pride- he did, slamming the door.

_"Torn between two feelings tonight, I am helpless and blue. We are worlds apart can't you see?"_

Pepper also rethought the last few hours. They spent such a wonderful evening together. She felt that their relationship transformed from being employer/ employee to friends and even more...

She knew he was in love with her, and she was afraid he might tell her that.

Because she didn't know if she was ready to let it happen, ready to tell him her truth.

She was afraid of what he might think of her, afraid if he would love her despite this truth.

And the moment came and they kissed. First it felt so right, so loved. But then the pain came back. Rushing over her. Flashbacks came over her mind and she pushed Tony away almost screaming at him that he should leave. She could see hurt, misunderstanding and broken proud in his dark eyes. And then she heard the door slammed- he was gone.

_"But if you miss me, send a sign to my heart, so I'll know it's alright._

_Send a message of love in the dark of the night._

_Oh Baby if you miss me I would feel it inside, and I'll come back to you. _

_You will turn on a light, and I know that it's true."_

Tony hadn't noticed that he was on his way back to Pepper's apartment. He stopped, looking at the dark windows, knowing that she was there, also hurt and crying. He had the feeling, that she must have had a good reason to act like she did- and he felt guilty that he left her with such pain. All he wanted to do was holding her right now.

_"I want you to miss me!_

_Baby I miss you!"_

Pepper sat on the floor, the tears would not stop. She longed for Tony, wanting him to come back.

_"Looking at the darkness outside, thoughts are drifting back home, Baby you are still on my mind."_

He stares at the building- pictures of him and Pepper were running through his mind. Every thought came back to her- in every dream he dreamt she was.

_"I'm just feeling lonesome tonight, cause my dreams are all gone. New ones ain't so easy to find."_

Pepper felt so alone, so hurt. She had lost everything , and it was all her fault. She lost the last chance of being happy again, of being free- just because she hadn't had the courage to tell him. The tears welled up again

_"But if you miss me, send a sign to my heart, so I'll know it's alright._

_Send a message of love in the dark of the night._

_Oh Baby if you miss me I would feel it inside, and I'll come back to you. _

_You will turn on a light, and I know that it's true."_

He slowly opened the door to Pepper's apartment- all was dark. The need of holding her in his arms was almost overwhelming.

She hadn't heard him coming, but as she felt his arms around her , the last pieces of her wall collapsed. He came back. She cried against his chest . Tony lifted her onto his lap rocking her softly back and forth.

_"I want you to miss me_

Oh Baby I miss you

I pray you will miss me

Yes I miss you

Baby you`re still on my mind!"

Through her sobs she tried to tell him, that she was sorry for what happened and that she would explain everything if he would let her. "Shh Pepper, it's Ok! You don't have to be sorry! I shouldn't have left you here alone! I should have given you the chance to explain!"

She lifted her head to look into his brown eyes. She could see so much love, warmth and tenderness. He wiped some tears away with his calloused but so soft thumb. He cupped her beautiful face in his hands.

She looked down at the soft blue glowing from his arc reactor. And she told him everything , and he listened. As she looked up to him again after finishing she could see that he was also crying . Tony took her into his arms again. "My sweet Pepper- I swear that I would never let somebody do this to you again! I'll promise!"

She felt tears streaming down her cheeks again. "I love you Tony!" "I love you too Pepper!" He leant over to kiss her again, and she let him. This time she won't recoil now that her soul was free.


End file.
